


Focus

by Rose_Graywater



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Graywater/pseuds/Rose_Graywater
Summary: What's a plot? Villaneve share a simple breakfast together.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 54





	Focus

Eve looks her up and down. 

Villanelle jutted her hip out in her best come hither look, hooking her finger slowly. She was wearing a long sheer white t-shirt that left zero imagination to what an incredible body Villanelle had underneath it.

They had been inside a bubble knowing The Twelve would pop it at any moment. 

But for now, Eve just wanted V’s pert nipple in her mouth. 

She lifted her own silky spaghetti strap nightgown over her head and undid her morning bun, her dark curls unfurling.

Villanelle’s favorite indulgences were champagne and morning sex and Eve was ready to give her both as she stood nude. 

She handed V a screwdriver in a hotel room glass, which Villanelle gulped down in one deep swallow. 

“Turn around.” Villanelle commanded the older woman. 

Eve obeyed, but took it a step further. She leaned deeply over the table next to them in the suite’s dining area.Villanelle was salivating at the sight. 

A full length mirror let them both watch as Villanelle walked up to Eve’s backside and gently stroked from the back nape of her neck slowly down to her buttocks. She squeezed a cheek hard. 

She gently palmed Eve’s gorgeous dark hair and pulled her up seductively. 

“I’ll have you my way this morning, thank you very much.” Villanelle said confidently. 

Eve leaned her head back on Villanelle’s shoulder as V started stroking her pussy up and down. Both of their breaths were deep and wanting. 

Villanelle watched Eve’s eyes close as she deliberately nipped at the Asian woman’s caramel neck. She smiled when they popped open as she started sucking hard, while starting a circular motion on Eve’s sensitive clit. 

“That’s going to leave a mark.” Eve said worriedly.

“That’s the intention darling.” Villanelle said inserting a finger exhaling as she encouraged Eve’s wetness. 

Eve turned around to face the Russian beauty. She grabbed for her index finger sensually inserted it into her mouth so she could slowly suck it back and forth. They maintained eye contact. 

Eve looked down feeling Villanelle’s nipples rub hers through the thin t-shirt. She backed away and reached down to put a hand up Villanelle’s shirt. She encountered a full breast and reached for the other side, squeezing both and rubbing her thumbs over the sensitive nipples. 

Villanelle exhaled a warm breath near Eve’s ear, her eyes and neck rolling back in satisfaction. 

V pinched the back of the tee’s top and threw it across the room. 

Eve stared in awe and bit her lower lip. She lifted and cupped Villanelle’s right breast feeling the weight of it. She lifted the nipple to her mouth and sucked, licked, bit, indulged. Doing the same to her left side until Villanelle couldn’t tolerate the stimulation. 

She suddenly grabbed Eve’s wrists and stuck her wet tongue in Eve’s mouth. She bit and pulled on her bottom lip, kissing down Eve’s soft body from above her perky breasts to her belly button until she was kneeling. 

She inhaled. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all night.”


End file.
